


found my lonely miracle

by earlymorningechoes



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlymorningechoes/pseuds/earlymorningechoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Claudia discovers that Leena has a violin, they find that they can make beautiful music together. But maybe the music isn't the only thing they'll find in one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	found my lonely miracle

**Author's Note:**

> After discovering violinist Lindsey Stirling, I posted a headcanon on tumblr that I thought Leena played violin and she and Claudia had jam sessions at the B&B. This fic is based on the headcanon.
> 
> This is also my first WH13 fic, constructive criticism is always welcome!

     Claudia gently closed the door behind her as she entered the bed and breakfast, turning the knob slowly to keep the latch from snapping into place. Cradling her messenger bag in her arms, she headed for the stairs, avoiding the creaky spots in the floor. But as she reached the top and glanced for a moment out the window into the backyard, soft strains of music filled her ears. It definitely wasn’t coming from anyone’s room inside, but the five-in-the-morning darkness cloaked whatever was outside.

     Stopping briefly to drop her bag in her room and grab a small flashlight, Claudia returned to the first floor and made her way to the back door, peering out the window next to the door and only able to see faint shadows in the flickering light from a candle balanced on the outdoor table. The music was definitely coming from the yard, but it stopped as she listened.

     A familiar voice called from beyond her vision, beckoning her outside as she jumped at being found out. “Leena?” she called, and the voice sounded an ascent.

     Claudia ran her hand along the edge of the table to guide her in the low light, dropping softly into a chair when she came upon the other woman. Leena smiled a greeting but didn’t speak again, choosing instead to return to the violin that Claudia suddenly realized was nestled against her chin. Claudia’s mouth dropped open as Leena drew the bow across the strings, a slow and mellow song shaping itself out of her deliberate movements.

     Sitting entranced, Claudia forgot that she’d come home from the Warehouse at five in the morning and was dead exhausted, forgot that Artie was going to chew her out when it was actually a decent time to be awake, forgot that she had always claimed to be put to sleep by traditional string instruments. Leena played quietly, hoping not to wake anyone inside, and Claudia stayed to listen and eventually fell asleep in her lawn chair with her feet on the chair and her head bowed forward to rest on her knees.

     As the sun began to rise over the eastern horizon, Leena set down her instrument and stood up, stretching her back as the sky lightened. Gently nudging Claudia awake, she walked the younger woman up the stairs, making sure she had actually climbed into bed before leaving. She hovered in the doorway for a moment, gazing back at the bright red hair spread out across the pillow and the lively brown eyes shut momentarily in sleep. A smile playing across her lips, Leena returned downstairs to pack up her violin and begin the day for the rest of the B&B’s inhabitants, planning what to make for breakfast.

\-------------

     That evening, Claudia found herself tempted to hang around the B&B and find out what Leena was up to rather than staying at the Warehouse to continue working on her newest project. Shaking her head at herself, she eventually sequestered herself in an out-of-the-way aisle, blueprints spread around her as she sprawled on the floor to find a comfortable position.

     Quickly losing herself in the familiar yet ever-changing patterns of redesigning old Warehouse gadgets, Claudia didn’t notice as the evening hours spilled over into the middle of the night. Finally glancing at her phone at around one-thirty in the morning, she decided to head back to the B&B a bit earlier than she had before, attempting to allow herself more than three hours of sleep. Putting all her things back where they belonged, she settled into her Camino and plugged her iPod into the tricked-out radio, the strains of violin music she’d bought earlier in the day filling the car and lending Claudia a sense of calm she was far from used to.

     As she climbed the stairs to the second floor towards her own room, she stopped for a moment outside Leena’s. The door ajar, she poked her head inside for just a moment, smiling at the mass of dark curls spread haphazardly across the pillow and the flowing blue nightgown Leena had donned for the night standing out against the white down comforter. As Claudia turned away to crawl into her own bed, her heart gave a funny little skip that stopped her short for a moment before she continued on down the hallway, lost in thought. Falling asleep was easy, though, for the first time in a while, as she slid her earbuds in and set the soothing violin music to play.

\-------------

     Myka and Claudia sat on opposite ends of the large couch, choosing to stay inside in the air conditioning rather than brave the muggy summer night outside and discussing a book Claudia had had to read for one of her online college courses. Leena sat nearby, legs tucked under her in one of the armchairs, an intricate piece of some sort of needlework moving smoothly through her slender fingers as she participated tangentially in the literary conversation.

     Eventually she stepped away for a moment and came back carrying her violin case, setting herself up outside of Myka and Claudia’s view so that their first reaction would be to the music. As she first drew the bow across the strings in order to tune, Claudia’s head whipped around so fast that Myka made a startled noise of worry before recognizing the situation. All three women grinned at one another, and as Leena began to play a light, quick tune, Claudia dashed up the steps to her own room and rushed back with her guitar, tuning quickly and then strumming slow chords to the beat of Leena’s dancing notes.

     As they became more comfortable playing together, each started to change the pattern a bit, lending her own style to the duet as the notes wound around one another, switching tempos and rhythms and keys with little thought. Myka sat almost spellbound as Claudia and Leena spun a web of music through the living room, an odd sound from the combination of guitar and violin that somehow became perfect in its curiosity. Neither of them had played a duet in a while, but the camaraderie of their friendship flowed into the music unexpectedly, bringing smiles to both their faces.

     Steve, Artie, and Pete suddenly appeared in the doorway, taking a moment to comprehend the scene inside. Myka beckoned them inside, gesturing that they should find a seat and listen for a moment. The tempo of the music slid slowly faster as it slipped in and out of somewhat familiar tunes, Claudia and Leena each taking turns to piggyback onto the other’s lead.

     Eventually the steady stream of notes quieted and fell into silence, the air seeming to shimmer as the last traces of sound faded away. Everyone sat captivated for a few moments before breaking into thunderous applause, startling both musicians out of their shared reverie.

     Leena stood and inclined her head in an acceptance of the group’s praise; Claudia turned to her and said, “We should do that again sometime.” In the swirl of the moment, everyone thought the quick kiss that Leena placed on the redhead’s cheek was just the darker-haired woman’s way of saying thank you.

     But Claudia’s heart stopped for an instant, and she stiffened briefly before she could figure out how to respond. But the moment passed quickly, and everyone fell into their routine patterns as both women packed up their instruments and the whole group readied to head upstairs for the night.

     But instead of crawling into her own bed after changing into her pajamas, Claudia found herself leaning on Leena’s doorjamb as the older woman looked up from the book balanced in her lap. “Come in,” she beckoned, patting a spot on the bed next to her.

     Perching herself on the edge, Claudia fiddled with the ends of her hair, trying to form her thoughts into coherent sentences. Leena slid a bookmark between the pages of her book and set it aside just as Claudia burst out, “Thank you, but why did you have to kiss me?”

     Leena cocked her head. “To let you know I appreciated what you did?” she explained quizzically.

     Claudia pulled at the hem of her shirt and shook her head. “It didn’t…feel like just that,” she said, turning her face towards Leena but keeping her eyes cast downward so she wouldn’t have to see the reaction to her words.

     But Leena’s responding “oh” was lost as Claudia leaned abruptly forward and crushed her lips against Leena’s, her hands gripping the comforter so tightly her knuckles were turning white. They broke apart quickly, Leena’s surprised “Claudia!” also buried under the onslaught of sound as Claudia began to apologize repeatedly.

     “Sorry, sorry, sorry,” she was saying, “I don’t know what that was, sorry, I’m going to go, see you later…” She hopped off the bed and hurried towards the hallway, stopping short when she heard her name repeated again.

     “Claudia…” Leena began, climbing out of the bed after her and reaching to intertwine their hands. In an instant their lips were together again, Claudia’s eyes wide open in shock as her mind reeled and attempted to file away the current series of occurrences into a neat little box. But when this approach failed and Leena hadn’t stepped away, the redhead’s eyes drifted shut as she wrapped her arms around the other woman’s waist, who in turn settled her arms over Claudia’s shoulders.

     When they finally broke apart, both looked down quickly and ended up knocking their heads together. Giggling, they each leaned in further to wrap one another in a tight hug.

     “Oh,” whispered Claudia, her words caught in Leena’s spiraling curls.

     “Yes,” responded Leena, smiling again as they stood in one another’s arms.


End file.
